Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a vehicle door latch system and more particularly, to a vehicle door latch system configured to keep door latch mechanisms from unlatching during one or more predetermined events.
A vehicle closure, such as a door for a vehicle passenger compartment, is hinged to swing between open and closed positions (e.g., passenger and driver side doors, lift gates, etc.) or slide between an open and closed position along a guide track (e.g., sliding doors for vans) and conventionally includes a door latch that is housed between inner and outer panels of the door. The door latch functions in a well-known manner to latch the door when it is closed and to lock the door in the closed position or to unlock and unlatch the door so that the door can be opened manually or powered.
The door latch is operated remotely from the exterior of the automobile by at least two distinct operators, a key cylinder that controls the lock mechanism and an outside door handle or push button that controls the release mechanism.
The door latch is also operated remotely from inside the passenger compartment by at least two distinct operators, a sill button that controls the lock mechanism and an inside door handle that controls the release mechanism. Vehicle door latches may also include power door locks in which the lock mechanism is motor driven and/or a keyless entry in which a key fob transmitter sends a signal to a receiver in the vehicle to operate a motor driven lock mechanism.
The door latch type noted above operates in a well-known manner. However, there is a desire to make further improvements in door latches of the above noted type, including other variations of door latches that are well known. More specifically, there is a desire to make a door latch system designed to keep door latch mechanisms from unlatching during one or more predetermined events for a predetermined time period. It is also desirable for designing a door latch system that utilizes any or all vehicle sensors allowing the latch mechanism to engage and prevent the latch from mechanically releasing during the predetermined event.